


A Very Mola Christmas

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Spaceflight Experience [6]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Chang’e 3, Christmas Fluff, F/M, NASA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: See title and tags. Lots of fluff.





	A Very Mola Christmas

It wasn’t every day that Lola Hollingsworth woke up to breakfast in bed,but when she did she was a happy camper. Miles was standing before her with a tray containing pancakes,toast,sausages,and a cup of orange juice. 

“What’s the occasion?”

”Just wanted to make my wifey happy. Did I succeed?”

”Of course.” She pulled him closer to her and kissed him on an endearingly rough cheek. 

Miles kissed her back. “See you and Brendan later.”

—————

The Cape’s administrative offices were located near the Vehicle Assembly Building,a square structure that towered over the landscape like a king surveying his domain. The NASA meatball and the _Stars and Stripes_ adorned the building’s side:as always,they gave Miles a little thrill when he saw them. He walked over to the Launch Control Center. As he walked through the lobby,a notice about a meeting caught his eye. 

The conference room wasn’t entirely filled,but enough that Miles knew a few faces. There was Kevin Riley from the DoD liaison office,alongside a tall woman with curly dark hair,tan skin,and a prominent nose who Miles knew only by sight.


End file.
